It's Just Those Times
by Dark Lady1
Summary: A different look at someone, who's getting sick of the memories he has. (Edited!)


Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself (anyone  
  
who wants to argue about it can email me nodnod) and the rights to this fanfic. I don't make a profit and certainly don't plan to. Don't sue me. Please, I don't have the money for it and my lawyer doesn't like me mimicking him in court.  
  
Author's Note: Stoopid ff.net, I think it's so stoopid that they got rid of Feline's new fanfic when it kicked so much butt! Just because it was listing something, Pshhht, Stoopid.  
  
It's just those times when you wake up for the first time, and it seems like you're in paradise. And then it's taken away so quickly without any kind of warning.  
  
It's just those times when you've got nothing else to live for, no one else to appease, no one to ask that you begin your journey. To find what was once yours, and MAKE it yours again.  
  
It's just those times when you don't feel the sleep or the drain of energy, that you keep on searching in the night. No need to rest so you keep going. Whether it's just that sleep never came or your will to find what you're looking for overwhelms you.  
  
It's just those times when you finally decide to rest somewhere, and you've no where better than a dark alley littered with human garbage. It's then that you drift off and remember when you had someone's arms around you in a hug and would tell you everything would be okay and, oh gawd, you believed it. You believed it with all you had to believe.  
  
It's just those times when you've done something right. You saved a life and it feels so good. To have saved someone from going through the hard times you had to go through in mourning and dreaded thought that the ones you loved are gone. It's then that you feel a bit proud of yourself for what you did.  
  
But it's just those times too when the people you've helped are almost too scared to thank you. And of course it's not your fault. Or maybe it is. Because without a Medafighter they think you're a rogue Medabot, from those times where Medabots were feared when they were without someone to keep them under control. Without your Medafighter you are nothing more than a Rogue Medabot.  
  
It's just those times when you look at what you've lost, and then look at what you still have. And it's then when you realize all you really have is a name. A name. Nothing less, nothing more. Just your own name. So it's then when you know that no one else can ever have your name, because it's the one thing that you refuse to lose. You can't give it up because it really is all you have. Your name is yours, make sure it stays that way.  
  
It's just those times that you wonder if you're ever going the right way. If you're even GETTING somewhere. It's then when it makes you wonder if you'll ever find what you're looking for. But then the answer comes to you. As long as you're looking, you're doing something to help. You have no idea where it is but you're looking. And it's better than just giving up... isn't it?  
  
It's just those times when you wonder what you did. What in the name of AKI could you have done to wind up like this? Some kind of sin that would've effected your life in such a way. And it's then you think, maybe you didn't need to do anything to get this. It's just what happened.  
  
It's just those times where you feel angry, hate and sorrow. Just WHY you?! You had so much and then lost it all! Why did the ones you care about leave you so all alone. And it's then you feel like you're always gonna be alone. You'll never find them, you'll never see them again.  
  
It's just those times where you wanna scream at the world. Scream and yell and if you could, cry. You feel like giving  
  
up. Like it's not worth going through this. Loneliness, you discover, can be a scary thing.  
  
And It's just those times where you've found someone. Someone you can relate to, someone you might even like to talk to about those other times you've had. It's that someone who's also lost people they loved. Someone who never refuses to let go of who they lost. And that someone isn't scared of you. Not at all afraid of you. It's those times when you know you can't bare to lose them too. So you protect them with all you have, to make sure you don't have to go through losing someone again.  
  
It's just those times where you wish these times would get back to the good times.  
  
----------------------  
  
Rokusho sat in a tree by the park, not doing anything but watching the sunrise in the early dawn of morning. He'd been up all night thinking, giving his legs a rest and his cloak some time to dry off yesterday's rain.  
  
The trees were his shelter, the branches his bed, and the beautiful sun rise that never seemed to fail surprising him was his walls.  
  
'At least there is still the sun to guide me.' The KWG type thought. He was ready for sleep now. And he would get right on it after the light of the planet was done with its show.  
  
---------------  
  
It's just those times, where it doesn't really feel all that bad. When you remember there are still those whom you are searching for, and those who you've made friends with, who would like to help you... if you let them that is.  
  
Loneliness really is a scary thing, but it goes away when you've got friends. 


End file.
